ChanBaek Songfic Series
by Beko0506
Summary: [Kumpulan song-fiction ChanBaek] STORY 3 UP! / Lets Play, Boy : Sepenggal cerita mengenai seorang Baekhyun yang merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol. / CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN / YAOI
1. Chapter 1 : HEAVEN

**HEAVEN**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Fluff-romance—teens.**

 **Note : setelah membaca, alangkah baiknya(?) untuk menulis review kalian mengenai fanfic ini. Saya akan berterimakasih sekali dan menghargai segala bentuk komentar yang kalian berikan. Jika banyak yang minat dengan fanfic ini, saya bakal buat kelanjutannya pakai judul lagu EXO yang lain.**

 ** _Beko0506._**

 **.**

Jika Chanyeol ditanya apa kunci dari pandai bermain gitar, ia akan menjawab dengan rajin berlatih. Jika ditanya apa rahasia dibalik tubuhnya yang tinggi, ia akan menjawab dengan rajin olahraga dan makan makanan yang mengandung vitamin juga kalsium.

Namun, jika ia ditanya apa kunci dibalik indahnya lirik lagu yang ia tulis, maka jawabannya hanya ada satu; Byun Baekhyun.

Ini adalah hari minus seratus sebelum _boygrup_ nya melaksanakan _comeback_ dengan album baru. Manajer dan Sooman _sajang_ kembali memberinya kesempatan untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam menulis lirik untuk lagu baru yang nantinya akan _boygrup_ nya nyanyikan.

Sebenarnya, belakangan ini ia sedang sangat menggemari bermain drum dibanding menulis lagu. Tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu menolak tawaran orang lain apalagi ini adalah tawaran dari manajer dan atasannya sendiri. Maka, ia menyanggupi tawaran mereka untuk menulis lagu.

Ia termenung dikursinya, dengan secarik kertas kosong dan sepasang pensil-penghapus yang ia genggam kuat-kuat selagi berpikir. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, berusaha memikirkan hal-hal positif yang indah yang pernah terjadi dikehidupannya untuk ia tumpahkan kedalam lirik lagu. Ia memikirkan kejadian indah dihidupnya…..kejadian indah…. Ia memikirkan Byun Baekhyun.

 _"_ _When I look to the sky, I can only see you."_

Gumamnya ketika sekelibat memori manis menghinggapi pikirannya. Ia menulis sepotong lirik itu kedalam kertasnya,

 _Saat itu matahari bersinar dengan terik ketika boygrup dibawah naungan SM Entertainment, EXO, tengah berada di pulau Maldives untuk berlibur menikmati waktu libur yang tinggal sisa satu minggu lagi sebelum mereka harus kembali ke Korea dan melakukan rutinitas melelahkan seperti biasanya._

 _Ketika anggota lain memilih untuk menyelam, naik banana boat, minum air es kelapa muda, disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya duduk santai dibawah pohon kelapa tua dengan dedaunan kering sebagai alas mereka duduk, darisini, mereka dapat melihat hamparan laut dengan gradasi warna biru yang sangat indah._

 _"_ _Kenapa mereka berani sekali main ke laut disaat terik seperti ini? Apa mereka tidak takut kulit mereka menghitam?" Baekhyun berucap, memerhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa ria disana dengan hanya balutan boxer tanpa atasan._

 _"_ _Hitam itu eksotis, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol, menyunggingkan senyum disudut bibir apelnya._

 _"_ _Lantas kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka jika ingin terlihat eksotis?"_

 _"_ _Aku lebih suka bersamamu dibanding memiliki kulit eksotis." Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya, kemudian tertawa. Ia benci cuaca panas, menurutnya matahari hanya akan membuat kulitnya gosong dan itu tidak eksotis sama sekali._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, kau lihat matahari diatas sana?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban, lelaki tinggi itu menghela napasnya, "Ia begitu besar. Kau tahu sebesar apa?"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Sebesar cintaku padamu." Ujarnya, sebuah cubitan kembali melayang dipinggangnya, kali ini dengan bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol telah membuat wajahnya semakin memanas._

 _"_ _Tapi, Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah peduli akan benda apasaja yang ada dilangit, ukuran matahari, banyaknya bintang, karena—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, sengaja membuat Chanyeol penasaran akan lanjutan dari kata-katanya._

 _"_ _Karena ketika aku melihat ke langit, apa yang kulihat hanyalah bayangan wajahmu. Hanya ada Park Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya menatap kearahku." Ia tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Ia sangat malu akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan._

 _Tawa Chanyeol meledak, ia tersipu sekaligus gemas dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, "Darimana kau belajar kata-kata semacam itu?"_

 _"_ _Dari Chanyeol! Sejak bersamamu, aku banyak belajar kata-kata manis yang membuat hidupku menjadi manis juga."_

 _dengan memandang langit, tangannya ia pakai untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun kemudian bergumam, "Terimakasih, Baekhyun-ie."_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia benar-benar merindukan malaikat kecilnya itu. Sayangnya, hari ini Baekhyun tengah pergi ke Osaka bersama Jongin, Yixing, dan Sehun untuk menghadiri sebuah acara _fansign_ kecil.

Satu bait lirik telah berhasil ia buat dengan penuh rasa cinta, ia kembali termenung, mengingat memori-memori indah bersama Baekhyun.

 _"_ _I'm laughing for some reason, every night."_

 _Malam yang tenang, jam diatas meja sudah menunjuk keangka 10. Semua kamar di dorm sudah sunyi dan tenang kecuali satu kamar diujung sana. Kamar Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Alunan musik yang dihasilkan oleh petikan gitar dan nyanyian lembut datang dari kamar mereka._

 _Keduanya tengah duduk ditepi ranjang, Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati suara indah Baekhyun yang sekarang menyanyikan lagu They Don't Know About Us dari grup One Direction. Mereka membuat dua buah peraturan;_

 _Jika Baekhyun salah melafalkan lirik bahasa Inggris, Chanyeol akan mencium bibirnya. Sebaliknya, jika chord gitar yang Chanyeol masukan salah, Baekhyun yang akan menciumnya. Ini berlaku dan tidak boleh dilanggar. Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, keduanya akan saling tertawa dan meledek sebelum akhirnya bertukar ciuman._

 _"_ _Hei! Ini sudah malam! Berisik!"_

 _Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut, pintu kamar mereka diketuk oleh Sehun dari luar sana dengan nada sinis dan mengantuk. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa ketika Sehun kembali berbicara, ucapannya melantur dan mereka yakin bahwa anak itu tengah mengigau._

 _"_ _HEIIII! KU DOBRAK PINTUNYA, YA! HYUNG-HYUNG PENGGANGGU! MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya dari luar._

 _Disela tawa, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun naik ke ranjang, meletakan gitarnya dilantai kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua hingga ke puncak kepala dengan posisi tubuh saling berhadapan. Baekhyun mendongak,_

 _"_ _Kasihan Sehun, Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _Pssst, biarkan saja. Kita bersembunyi disini sampai ia kembali tidur atau sampai Junmyeon hyung memarahinya karena tertidur sambil mengigau lagi." Jawab Chanyeol, merapatkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk pinggang Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Oh Sehun yang malang,"_

 _Kemudian keduanya tertawa, Baekhyun akan berhenti tertawa secara tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol akan mendapatinya sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang ia benamkan ke dada Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Selamat malam, malaikatku."_

Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursi ruangannya setelah pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk menenangkan kembali pikirannya. Ia kembali menggenggam pensilnya, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan mengetuk meja menggunakan tangan kirinya,

 _"_ _Hello angel, you are like a painting."_

 _Baekhyun menyukai menggambar. Walau gambarannya tak seindah lukisan karya Van Gough, bagi Chanyeol apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah sebuah keindahan._

 _Hari ini, Baekhyun merengek padanya karena ingin pergi ke pameran lukisan di Gangnam. Maka Chanyeol memenuhi permintaannya. Mereka keluar dorm dengan mengendap-endap, pasalnya mereka seharusnya pergi ke fanmeeting 10 menit lagi, istilah kasarnya sekarang mereka tengah kabur._

 _Chanyeol tidak peduli apabila nanti manajernya akan marah-marah karena ia dan Baekhyun tidak menghadiri fanmeeting, tapi Chanyeol selalu memiliki alasan yang bagus dan membuat hati manajernya kembali luluh._

 _Pameran lukisan di Gangnam, tidak terlalu ramai seperti apa yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Hanya ada segelintir orang berpakaian formal dan beberapa orang dewasa. Bahkan para remaja nyaris tidak ada. Mungkin, orang-orang yang menghadiri pameran ini hanyalah orang yang mengerti akan seni atau mencintai seni._

 _Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menarik kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan, sebuah lukisan laut dan perahu nelayan karya seorang pelukis bernama Takuya Terada berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia bahkan mencengangkan mulutnya dan terus-terusan berkata 'wow'._

 _"_ _Ini indah sekali, Chanyeol, apakah lukisan ini bisa dibeli atau dilelang?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol penuh harap._

 _Chanyeol menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "Kau menginginkannya?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sumringah, masih menatap Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Kita akan membawanya pulang."_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Chanyeol, benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar, ia menarik kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan, Chanyeol tertawa ringan kemudian mengangguk._

 _"_ _Terimakasih! Aku mencintaimu!" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka, kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas dan kembali menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan cantiknya._

 _Setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan sang penyelenggara pameran karena mereka bilang lukisan yang Baekhyun inginkan itu tidak dijual maupun dilelang, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa mendapatkannya dengan memberi mereka bayaran harga fantastis._

 _Mereka melapisi lukisan itu dengan kertas cokelat, ketika sampai di mobil, Baekhyun enggan untuk menyimpannya di bagasi dengan alasan kalau lukisan itu ukurannya tidak terlalu besar untuk ia pangku selama perjalanan._

 _Chanyeol duduk dibalik kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari area pameran, ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk dijok sebelahnya, pria itu melepas kertas cokelat yang melapisi lukisannya dan memandangi lukisan itu sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tentu! Lukisan ini sangat-sangat-sangat indah! Aku berharap indahnya laut yang ada dilukisan ini benar-benar nyata," jawabnya._

 _"_ _Chanyeol.."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa, sih, keindahan seperti ini hanya terdapat pada lukisan? Maksudku, tidak ada didunia nyata." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh, memutar stir kearah kanan dan berhenti didepan lampu merah, ia menatap Baekhyun, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Baek,"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh,"Hm?"_

 _"_ _Kau tau tidak, ternyata kau dan lukisan itu sama."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu? Wajahku kasar sama seperti permukaan kanvas, begitu?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa, "Bukan. kau dan lukisan—sama-sama indah dan cantik."_

 _Dan Chanyeol berhasil membuat semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, ia menunduk malu._

 _"_ _Tapi, kalian sedikit berbeda. Lukisan itu indah namun tidak nyata, tapi kau, kau indah dan nyata. Aku bersyukur karena keindahan seperti apa yang kau miliki adalah sebuah hal yang nyata,"_

 _Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menutupinya dengan lukisan itu kemudian berkata,_

 _"_ _Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulaaaang! Chanyeol aku malu!"_

Chanyeol tidak menyadari dirinya telah tertawa sendiri jika ingat kejadian itu. Ia hendak kembali menulis sebelum akhirnya pintu ruangannya terbuka, namun sebelum ia sempat berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, orang itu telah mendekap lehernya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumam suara itu, menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala orang dibelakangnya yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun, "Aku juga. Acaranya berjalan lancar hari ini?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, kemudian meraih secarik kertas yang ada diatas meja kemudian membacanya, "Ya, baik. Apa ini? Lagu baru?"

Ia mengangguk, meneguk cokelatnya yang kini tinggal setengah gelas lagi, "Kau suka liriknya?"

"Liriknya sangat manis. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya?"

"Dengan memikirkan dirimu."

Baekhyun tertawa, memukul bahu Chanyeol kemudian salah tingkah seperti biasa. Ada sebuah kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan dimalam hari selain bernyanyi bersama, adalah menghabiskan malam dengan duduk dibalkon kamar dan menikmati sejuknya angin malam dan indahnya galaksi diatas sana.

Lantas, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menemaninya dibalkon, walau pekerjaan menulis liriknya belum selesai, Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya. Mereka duduk dibalkon kamar berdampingan, dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang mereka gunakan dipunggung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya angin malam. Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, keduanya menatap kearah langit yang dihiasi satu bulan sabit dan ribuan bintang.

"Chanyeol, apa kau pernah melihat bintang jatuh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Sebenarnya itu bukan bintang yang jatuh, Baek. Itu semacam meteor atau apalah, aku tidak mengerti banyak soal ilmu angkasa."

"Jadi intinya, kau ini pernah atau tidak melihat bintang—um, meteor yang jatuh itu?" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Satu-satunya bintang yang jatuh dari angkasa yang pernah kulihat adalah dirimu, Baek. Kau tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupku dengan cahayamu. Dan aku bahagia bahwa bintang yang jatuh itu bisa kumiliki hingga detik ini."

.

 _"_ _Because the star that the sky dropped, is you."_

Dan Chanyeol menyematkan sebait lirik indah itu pada lagunya. Ia menamai lagu buatannya dengan judul 'Heaven', berarti surga—karena didalam lagunya itu, dibalik lirik-liriknya yang manis, itu adalah sepenggal kisah cinta Chanyeol bersama surganya, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **END / TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2 : PETERPAN

**PETERPAN**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Drabble—teens+**

 **.**

 **Hai, ini seri kedua dari songfic exo ya. jadi saya berniat buat bikin songfic pake judul lagu-lagu exo (main castnya selalu chanbaek), dan ini jelas-jelas bukan fanfic chaptered, okay? jadi cerita di part sebelumnya, akan berbeda dengan part yang ini ataupun part yang akan datang.**

 **Oh iya, diingatkan kembali bagi yang kurang suka yaoi/geli** _ **TIDAK USAH BACA KARNA RATING AKAN BERUBAH JADI M SEWAKTU-WAKTU DI PART-PART BERIKUTNYA.**_

 _ **Song recommend : EXO – PETERPAN**_

 **[walau sebenarnya ga ada hubungan sama lirik peterpan, tapi kan moment chanbaek pelukan ini terjadi pas lagu peterpan di exoluxion manila kalo ga salah hahah.]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara teriakan ribuan manusia menggema dari sebuah gedung berkapasitas lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang ini. Ya, _Indonesia Convention Exhibition._ Gedung yang terletak disebuah kota di Indonesia itu kini telah ramai disesaki oleh ribuan manusia.

Tentunya, untuk menyaksikan sebuah konser tunggal yang dibawakan oleh delapan lelaki tampan asal negeri Ginseng, semua orang menyebut mereka sebagai EXO. Konser sudah bejalan kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, semua penonton kini tengah dimanjakan dengan penampilan mereka yang membawakan lagu berjudul 'Peterpan.'

Seperti yang EXO lakukan di konser-konser sebelumnya, disela lagu ini akan ada jeda sejenak untuk menghibur penggemar yang biasa disebut dengan _Sehun Time_ atau _Chanyeol time,_ dan kali ini, si anggota termuda-lah yang beraksi berbuat usil.

Ia menarik Chanyeol dari ujung sana, dan Baekhyun yang berdiri ditengah-tengah Kai dan Suho, kemudian mempertemukan mereka ditengah panggung utama. Sehun mendorong keduanya agar saling berdekatan, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya terlihat sangat malu dan menahan tawa.

Walaupun Chanyeol enggan untuk sekedar memeluk Baekhyun, namun Sehun tak menyerah, ia bersikeras untuk membuat kedua _hyung_ nya itu berpelukan seperti anggota lain di konser sebelumnya. Jauh dari perkiraan, Baekhyun malah berjinjit hingga menyetarai tinggi tubuh Chanyeol dan ketika mereka berdua hendak berpelukan, bibir mereka bertemu.

Hal ini sontak membuat seisi gedung berteriak tak karuan, begitupula dengan Sehun dan anggota lainnya yang kini tengah salah tingkah. Sedangkan kedua orang yang sekarang terpaku dengan bibir yang tertaut itu, rupanya malah melanjutkan aksi mereka.

Chanyeol perlahan menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih mendekat, kemudian mendekapnya. Kepala mereka bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti alunan permainan bibir yang keduanya berikan satu sama lain. Mata Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling terpejam, mereka sudah tak mempedulikan suasana yang semakin kacau.

Sejenak, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dan mengusap permukaan bibir basah itu kemudian kembali menciumnya. Sehun beranjak kedepan mereka, berusaha menutupi keduanya dan mengalihkan perhatian para penggemar dibantu oleh Suho dan yang lainnya.

"Hei semua, lihat, aku tampan bukan?!" Ujar Sehun seraya memakai sebuah topeng karakter kartun yang dilempar penggemar keatas panggung, masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia berdiri diujung panggung sebelah barat dan mencoba beberapa dialog lucunya. Chen dan Xiumin perlahan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berciuman itu untuk berjalan keluar panggung.

Setibanya dibelakang panggung, Chen memarahi mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka agar berhenti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian keduanya tertawa. Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari naik keatas panggung lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dan berkata;

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Balas Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kemudian tertawa, ia memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda Park itu. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun dan balas memeluknya.

Oh, jangan lupakan situasi dipanggung. Semua anggota sekarang sedang duduk ditengah panggung sambil mengatur napas mereka yang sudah tersengal tak karuan karena kelelahan, sedangkan seluruh penggemar hanya berteriak 'ChanBaek' tanpa henti.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : wahaahaa, don't take it too srsly guys. Moment chanbaek pelukan itu memang ada tapi bukan di Indonesia wkw, saya ubah latar tempatnya gapapa kaan?**

 **Dan well, moment ini emang udah lamaaa banget dan sejujurnya drabble ini sudah bersarang di laptop saya udah dari lama tapi baru ke publish sekarang, lol.**

 **Yasudah, terimakasih telah membaca!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lets Play, Boy!

**Lets Play, Boy!**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun.**

 **.**

 **Mature NC-21**

 **.**

 _ **Song recommend : EXO – PLAYBOY**_

 **.**

Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemarinya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, membuat hampir dari seluruh baju yang ia punya berhamburan di ranjang dan dilantai kamarnya. Ia mengambil beberapa potong baju kemudian mencobanya dan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri dicermin namun belum juga menemukan mana yang cocok.

Hari ini sebenarnya bukan hari spesial untuk Baekhyun dimana ia harus memakai baju bagus, ia juga baru berencana akan belanja baju baru minggu depan sehari sebelum Chanyeol pulang dari Australia. Tapi, bodohnya si idiot Park Chanyeol itu malah menelepon Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan bilang kalau dirinya akan pulang ke Korea malam ini.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai reporter, tiga hari yang lalu ia berangkat ke Australia untuk meliput dan bilang akan kembali minggu depan. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai kekasih yang baik, Baekhyun ingin terlihat imut dihadapan Chanyeol ketika ia pulang nanti.

"Yang ini? Ah, ini sudah pernah kupakai. Astaga!"

Ia berdecak ketika mencoba sebuah kaos polos berwarna _mint_ dihadapan cermin, ia melempar kaos itu sembarang ke lantai kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang, tiba-tiba matanya melirik kearah lemari Chanyeol.

Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil beberapa potong kaos, _sweater,_ dan kemeja besar dari dalam kemudian mencobanya satu-persatu hingga hatinya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja—super—besar berwarna putih tanpa corak. Walau kemeja itu terlihat sangat besar pada badannya yang kecil hingga membuat bahunya terekspos dan tangannya tenggelam, namun Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengobrak-abrik seisi lemari kalau seleraku jatuh pada kemeja polos begini?" decaknya.

Ia berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan diri karena Chanyeol akan tiba sekitar setengah jam dari sekarang, maka Baekhyun harus terlihat segar dan wangi. Pacarnya itu pasti lelah habis bekerja jauh di luar Negeri.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol!"

Jantung Chanyeol hampir lepas ketika Baekhyun meneriakan namanya dari balik pintu sambil berlari dan meloncat untuk memeluk tubuh tingginya, ia membenamkan wajah kecilnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol;

"Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berujar, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, itulah mengapa aku pulang lebih cepat." Jawabnya, mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengelus surai lembutnya.

"Benarkah?" Dan Chanyeol hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban 'ya', Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya, "Kalau begitu gendong aku!" rengeknya manja.

"Kau mau ku gendong keman—hei, kemejaku, bukan?"

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Wangi Chanyeol, aku suka."

Chanyeol tertawa, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas kemudian menggendong lelaki itu ke kamarnya, setelahnya Chanyeol kembali keruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pintu ruang kerja, ia sedikit kecewa karena bukan hal ini yang ia harapkan ketika Chanyeol datang, maksudnya, lelaki itu telah meninggalkan Baekhyun berhari-hari dan sekarang ia hanya sekedar mencium, memeluk dan menggendongnya saja?

Tidak cukup.

Baekhyun lari kedapur dan mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari dalam kulkas kemudian kembali keruang kerja Chanyeol. Namun sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu, ia berhenti sejenak dan meletakan botol _wine_ diatas meja kemudian menanggalkan celana selututnya, meninggalkan celana dalam berwarna biru muda yang masih menutupi kemaluan dan bokongnya.

Lagipula, kemeja Chanyeol yang ia gunakan panjang dan menutupi sebagian dari pahanya. Baekhyun hanya mengancingkan dua kancing tengah kemejanya dan sisanya ia abaikan, membuat dada, bahu, dan perut ratanya terumbar.

"Chanyeooool?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah berkutat didepan komputer sambil memijat lehernya dan tumpukan kertas berserakan disekitar mejanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan ia benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan dan wajah _no make-up_ Baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri dengan tatapan polos sambil membawa _wine_ diujung sana, juga kemeja tak terkancing dan tanpa celana.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian duduk dipangkuannya, "Aku merindukan Chanyeol," dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Baekhyun sengaja sedikit menggesekan bokongnya pada sebuah gundukan dibalik celana Chanyeol, membuat pria itu memejamkan matanya dan dibuat mabuk kepayang. Tapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun kemudian berdeham cukup keras;

"Tidak sekarang, sayang. Aku sedang sangat sibuk," ujarnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, minum _wine_ saja bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangkat botol _wine_ nya kemudian memutar tutupnya, menjilati bagian bawah tutup botolnya dan menjilat bagian atas botol minuman itu.

"K-kau saja yang minum, aku akan minum setelahmu." Chanyeol gelagapan, mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat-sangat seksi baginya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian Baekhyun meneguk _wine_ itu dengan semangat, membuat isinya belepotan disekitar mulutnya kemudian tetesan-tetesan airnya jatuh membasahi leher dan bajunya. Baekhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kanan dan jemarinya, kemudian menjilat kembali tangan yang berlumuran _wine_ itu dengan gerakan lidah erotis. Tidak sampai disitu, ia memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulut kemudian menyesapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sesuatu dibawah Chanyeol sudah menegang sedari tadi, apalagi pantat Baekhyun masih ada diatasnya, membuat keadaan dibawah sana semakin sesak. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya diatas meja, ia berdiri dari kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum pakai gelas saja? Ah, biar ku ambilkan didap—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba turun dari meja dan memeluk tubuhnya, ia mendongak, memberi Chanyeol ekspresi wajah sedih.

"Bisakah kau menganggapku? Aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhku," rengek Baekhyun, matanya berair.

"Aku hanya ingin…" ia menghentikan ucapannya, meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol kemudian memasukan tangan itu kedalam celana dalamnya, lalu ia meraih jemari Chanyeol dan memasukan jemarinya kedala lubang bokongnya.

"Ahhh, ini.." Ia memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif ketika ia menekan jemari Chanyeol didalam lubangnya, ekspresi wajahnya saat ini benar-benar membuat penis Chanyeol semakin tegak.

Kemudian,

 _ **Kringgg..kringgg..**_

Ponsel diatas meja berdering, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia hendak mengeluarkan jemarinya dari dalam lubang Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya lelaki kecil itu menahan tangannya.

 _ **Don't pick up your ringing phone,**_

 _ **Just leave it alone.**_

 _ **You don't need to tell anyone, just two of us.**_

 _ **Let's leave everything, why are you worried?**_

 _ **Its alright, I know your heart.**_

 _ **Show me all your secrets.**_

"Itu panggilan dari kantor, Baek—ngghh.." Ucapan Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpotong ketika Baekhyun dengan nakal meremas penisnya dari luar celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku, Chanyeolhhh—" Baekhyun berjinjit, bersuara dengan nada bicara menggoda kemudian menjilat ceruk leher Chanyeol, membuat empunya hanya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun masih meremas penis Chanyeol, ia sedikit mendongak dan menempelkan dagunya pada dagu Chanyeol, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol yang tebal dan menggoda itu, membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum-nya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sehingga lelaki itu membentur tembok dibelakangnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia mengunci pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun dan menjebaknya di dinding, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun dan berbisik;

"Kau yang memulai, jangan salahkan aku jika besok jalanmu pincang." Kemudian ia meraup bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan tempo cepat dan ganas, tangannya masuk kedalam kemeja Baekhyun—menjelajah dadanya kemudian memilin dua _nipple_ tegang Baekhyun.

"Mmmhh—phh.." Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, membusungkan dadanya dan membuka mulutnya; memberikan lidah Chanyeol akses untuk masuk.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun seolah benda itu adalah madu yang paling manis, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol sambil sesekali menggigit bibir atasnya. Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka, meninggalkan bekas saliva disekitar bibir Baekhyun kemudian mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa nano-detik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhhh…nggghhh.." Baekhyun spontan menjenjangkan lehernya ketika Chanyeol menjilat bagian sensitif itu, desahan panjang telah ia keluarkan, semata-mata untuk menggoda Chanyeol dan membuatnya lebih mendominasi permainan. Lelaki itu kemudian mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun dan menerpa lehernya dengan nafasnya yang lembut, tangan nakal Chanyeol yang semula berada di _nipple_ nya kini beranjak masuk kedalam celana dalam dan meremas bokong kenyal Baekhyun.

"Ughhh—chanyeolhhh ahhh lagihh, aku mau lagi—ahhh,"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepas bibirnya dari leher lelaki manis itu, kemudian membaringkan Baekhyun diatas meja dan menindihnya, ia melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dan melemparnya kemudian meremas sesuatu berwarna semu _pink_ yang sudah berdiri itu dan berkata;

"Kau tahu, kan kemeja ini adalah kemeja favoritku?" Ujar Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun kemudian meremas kembali penisnya.

"Ohhh—nghh, aku—aku tahu.."

"Dan kau tahu, kan, kemeja ini sekarang kotor terkena _wine_ karena ulahmu?" ia kembali meremas penis Baekhyun, kemudian memijatnya pelan, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu! Oh, sialan, aku tahu—ungghhh.."

"Tapi kurasa, hari ini aku harus merusak kemeja kesayanganku…" Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian, kemudian merobek kemeja itu brutal dan langsung menyambar _nipple_ pink Baekhyun dengan mulutnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan sedikit mengangkat bokongnya kemudian menggesek penisnya dengan penis milik Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana ketika Chanyeol menjilati area _nipple_ dan dada Baekhyun.

"Sssshhh, ini tidak—ahh, adil! Kau masih pakai celana! Ughhh.." Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mencari _zipper_ celana _jeans_ Chanyeol kemudian membukanya, lalu melucuti celananya menggunakan kaki hingga benda itu jatuh kelantai.

 _ **Like whiskey, you've swallowed by mistake**_

 _ **I'll make you hotter, more excited, leggo.**_

 _ **I'm bad, I like doing the things you tell me not to.**_

Ciuman Chanyeol turun dari dada keperut dan berakhir dipahanya. Ia menjilat paha mulus itu dengan tangan yang bergerak handal memijat pangkal penis Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang berbaring disana menggelinjang bukan main.

"Aaakhh, itu—ohhh, _give me more! More, chanyeol, more!_ Sshhhh.." Baekhyun memilin _nipple_ nya sendiri dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan _blowjob_ nya disana.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol bertambah semangat. Ia memainkan lidahnya disekitar kemaluan Baekhyun, memijat penis kecilnya yang sekarang berdiri tegak kemudian memasukan tiga jari kanannya kedalam lubang Byun Baekhyun.

"Hah, sial! Apa yang kau laku—aaahh _fuck me, chanyeol, fuck me! Ngghh,"_

Baekhyun kembali meracau ketika Chanyeol memperdalam jemarinya didalam lubang pantatnya, Chanyeol menekan, menggesek, dan menusuk lubangnya dan Baekhyun menjepit jemari Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol menarik jarinya keluar ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkang-kan kedua kakinya selebar mungkin, memberi Chanyeol sebuah pemandangan indah dari lubang yang memerah dan berkedut, juga penis semu pink yang masih berdiri tegak diantaranya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya, menyodorkan lubang memerah itu pada Chanyeol kemudian berkata, "Masuki aku sekarang! Ugh, lubangku merindukan _si besar_ unghhh.."

Ini permintaan dan perintah dari Ratunya, maka Chanyeol akan menurutinya. Ia mengarahkan penis besarnya pada lubang Baekhyun kemudian memasukinya dalam sekali hentak—baekhyun tidak perlu merasa sangat kesakitan karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menjamah lubangnya—jadi, lelaki itu hanya berteriak dan menggelinjang diatas meja.

Chanyeol membuat permainan awalnya sedikit santai, ia memberi Baekhyun ketenangan dengan hanya memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya menggunakan tempo pelan. Tapi bukannya berterimakasih, Baekhyun malah menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya cepat dan mendesah;

" _Could you do it faster? Please uhhh, nghhh aahhh.."_

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, " _With my pleasure, bitchy."_ Kemudian Chanyeol mempercepat tempo pinggulnya, memperdalam penisnya hingga menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana yang membuat Baekhyun mabuk kenikmatan.

"Aaaah, disana! Disana chanyeol, engghhh.." Baekhyun menjepit penis Chanyeol menggunakan kedua belah bokongnya sambil terus mengayunkan pinggulnya, membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menahan cairan spermanya untuk tidak keluar.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang licik, jadi ia tidak mau mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya sendirian. Maka dari itu, ia memijat penis Baekhyun sambil terus menggenjot lubangnya, sampai keduanya tak mampu menahan cairan itu lagi; Chanyeol mengeluakan spermanya didalam diri Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun mengeluarkannya keatas, seperti air mancur yang kemudian membasahi perut dan selangkangannya.

Keduanya tertawa sambil mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam kemudian berbaring diatas tubuh Baekhyun karena ukuran meja tidak sebesar ranjang.

"Unghh, menyingkir—hh," Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, membuatnya duduk diujung meja kemudian Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dimeja.

Ketika Chanyeol berbaring, Baekhyun naik keatas perutnya, membelakangi wajah Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun menungging, memperlihatkan Chanyeol lubang sempit yang masih berkedut dikelilingi cairan putih, Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol kemudian mengulumnya tanpa izin dari sang pemilik; membuat Chanyeol mengerang tiba-tiba

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Mmmmm.." Baekhyun mengulumnya, walau mulutnya sedikit kewalahan karena ukuran penis Chanyeol yang besar, menjilatnya dengan lidah kemudian kepalanya bergerak maju-mundur dan melakukan gerakan _in-out._

"Aaghh, sial—ughh, teruskan!" Perintah Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya selagi menusuk lubang Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Menyadari Chanyeol memasukan jari pada lubangnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis itu dari mulutnya kemudian berkata, "Eii, Chanyeol nakal, ya? aku hukum, ya? mmmhhh…" kemudian ia memasukan kembali penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya, dan memainkan _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol.

 _ **Like I said, the main game didn't even start yet.**_

 _ **Push and pull me even more,**_

 _ **I'm confident I will win.**_

 _ **I can't stop, and also you.**_

 _ **You don't wanna lose me right?**_

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
